


regrets collect (like old friends)

by bemynewobsession



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Trilla Suduri | Second Sister Lives, Trilla Suduri | Second Sister Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemynewobsession/pseuds/bemynewobsession
Summary: Ahsoka's stolen Inquisitor intel leads her to an unexpected person from her time as a Jedi.
Relationships: Trilla Suduri | Second Sister/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 16





	regrets collect (like old friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Well I know this is peak rarepair hell but here we go. Trilla totally survived that light stab from Vader right? 
> 
> Anyways I just think these two could have an interesting dynamic as a couple. I hope to add more chapters soon.
> 
> Also I commissioned a piece of art for this fic before I wrote it. 
> 
> Go check it out.
> 
> https://twitter.com/arazend/status/1341481133054169088?s=20

Ahsoka Tano wandered the populated streets of Chazwa with caution. Though she wore casual clothes that could hide her sabers, her tall Togrutan form stood out amongst the primarily human population. 

Still, her height gave her a slight advantage from which to see and hear most of what was going on around her. The marketplace street she walked was filled with cries from vendors talking about how their meiloruun fruit was the best on the planet or that their caf was the best caf on the block. 

She paid them little to no mind. The intel she had intercepted from the Inquisitorious suggested that there was a force sensitive human somewhere in this area. It was important that she found them quickly before the Inquisitors could. 

This was the third day she had spent looking around for this individual to no avail. There was a slight twinge in the Force on occasion, suggesting that the Inquisitors' intel was correct about there being a force sensitive nearby. However, whoever it was eluded the former Jedi. 

She gave a heavy sigh and begrudgingly walked to a caf vendor. 

"A half-sweetened cup, if you please," she asked of the dark-skinned human at the stall. They handed her a small cup of the hot liquid. Just as her fingers touched the cup, the twinge in the Force she had been sensing suddenly became louder and more directed. 

Directed at  _ Ahsoka  _ specifically. 

She tried to remain calm and casual. She didn't want to spook whoever this force sensitive was. 

Ahsoka sipped her caf slowly and noted a more secluded alleyway a few meters from her position. Perhaps isolating herself would draw her target out. 

Trying to walk as nonchalantly as she could with the force poking daggers into her awareness, Ahsoka made her way down the alley. 

Before she could even grab her sabers, the young Togruta felt herself pressed against the wall by an assailant. 

"Wha-" 

"T-tano?" 

Someone she never thought she'd see again stood just before her with a knife pointed right at her throat. 

"Trilla?" 

-

_ Trilla Suduri walked behind her master Cere Junda quietly as they approached Master Skywalker and his padawan.  _

_ Everyone in the Jedi Order had heard of The Hero With No Fear and his esteemed, talented padawan Ahsoka Tano.  _

_ It was easy to believe the stories from other padawans who had fought alongside the two that claimed they were a perfect match in battle and its preparations from the moment she first laid eyes on the pair here on Saleucami, given that they were speaking loudly about the upcoming plans with ease when Trilla and her master approached.  _

_ "Oh Master Junda! I hadn't realized you and your padawan would be the ones joining us," Skywalker started as he noted their presence. "I was under the impression that Master Billaba and her young apprentice would be paired with us on this assault." _

_ Trilla's master gave a courtesy bow of acknowledgement. "My apologies Skywalker. I assumed you had been informed that young Caleb Dume had been injured in battle recently and is still in recovery. He will be fine soon, but the urgency of this battle on Saleucami was too important," Cere motioned to Trilla as she spoke next.  _

_ "In the meantime, allow me to introduce you to my padawan Trilla Suduri. She and I will accompany you and your padawan?" The dark skinned woman trailed off as if to ask what Tano's name was.  _

_ Before Skywalker or his padawan could respond, Trilla supplied the answer for her master. "Master Junda, this is Ahsoka Tano. Surely you've heard of her and her prowess on the battlefield." It always annoyed Trilla a bit that the Knights and Masters rarely acknowledged or remembered the importance of the padawans in the battles of this war.  _

_ The padawans had to stick up for themselves and show that their presence was just as important as their masters' in the success of missions.  _

_ For her part, Tano shot Trilla a fanged grin before she elbowed Skywalker in the arm. "See Skyguy? I have 'prowess on the battlefield', even people who haven't met me know it."  _

_ Skywalker sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah Snips I know." Trilla blanched at the casual tone with which the other pair spoke to each other.  _

_ They seemed more like brother and sister than master and apprentice.  _

_ Master Junda cleared her throat loudly. "Yes. Well. Skywalker, Padawan, I assume you have plans as to how to infiltrate the Separatist fleet between us and the civilian encampment we are protecting." _

_ Tano turned to the battle schematic table and pressed a few buttons. "Master Junda, you and Anakin will be taking the 501st to this point here," the Togruta pointed an gloved hand towards the point where most, if not all of the Separatist army on the planet was.  _

_ "Right. And that will provide enough distraction for Ahsoka and Trilla to come around the small point here our scouts have noted as a hidden weak point in their defenses," Skywalker pointed to a small, cavernous point about 25 kilometers away from where the main battle was, but close to the civilian encampment.  _

_ "We'll be escorting civilians out, Trilla. And I hope you're a good duelist with that double saber on your hip because our only obstacle are two squads of MagnaGuard droids. I know Caleb would be up for the challenge, but are you?"  _

_ Ahsoka didn't seem to be asking the question in a way meant to belittle or doubt Trilla's abilities, but rather as a point to let Trilla know what she should expect to be able to handle.  _

_ "Don't worry Tano. You can count on me."  _

-

"Tano. What in blazes are you doing  _ here?"  _ Trilla kept her blade poised at Ahsoka's throat. 

Ahsoka's presence in the Force was slightly muddled. Trilla hadn't pinned down exactly why yet, and until she could be sure Ahsoka was not an Inquisitor or otherwise working for the Empire she wasn't going to let her guard down for even a second.

The other woman certainly looked shocked to see Trilla. Trilla tried to mask her own shock behind the walls she had built over the years. 

"Looking for, well,  _ you  _ apparently." The human tightened her grip on her knife and stepped closer. 

"Why me?" Trilla spoked through gritted teeth. 

Ahsoka put her hands up in caution and Trilla glanced down her waist to see two lightsabers clipped to her belt. 

Fear shot through Trilla before she could process that the sabers was not a half-moon Inquisitor saber. 

She charged Ahsoka without thought. The lack of thought was her downfall. She had forgotten how quick Ahsoka could be in close quarters. 

Trilla was now pressed against the wall she had had Ahsoka pressed against just seconds beforehand. Her arm was behind her back and twisted just before the point of pain. And she had dropped her karking knife. 

"I'm not one of those  _ Inquisitors  _ if that's what you are asking Trilla. I stole intel from them that said there was a force sensitive on Chazwa. You are the first and only one I have found," Ahsoka hissed into her ear quickly. 

Trilla tried not to think about how her closeness made her stomach flip in a not-entirely-unpleasant manner. 

She processed Ahsoka's words. Could she trust them? 

"If I wanted to kill you Trilla, don't you think I would have just now?" Trilla could practically hear the eye roll Tano had just done alongside her words. 

Part of what Ahsoka had said before slid into Trilla's mind in horrifying recognition. 

"Are you saying the Inquisitorious knows where I am?"

-

_ "Not much of a conversationalist, are you Trilla?" The two padawans had walked about 12 clicks from their masters in just a few hours. They were nearly halfway there.  _

_ Ahsoka was bored out of her mind. Her fellow padawan had barely said a word the entire time they had been walking.  _

_ "Perhaps I liked to choose my words carefully, so that each one I say has more meaning." The human noted in response.  _

_ She spoke with an almost alluring and practiced Core accent. Markedly different from Ahsoka's near harsh Outer World accent. _

_ They walked silently another kilometer before taking a short break to drink water and catch their breath.  _

_ Ahsoka took the moment to get a better look at Trilla. She was definitely an attractive individual. Ahsoka had been noticing that more in others lately. She blushed as her gaze fell to Trilla's throat that bobbed momentarily as the human drank water. _

_ Ahsoka needed a distraction from her thoughts.  _

_ "Say, Trilla, you ever noticed that some Jedi have much different accents than each other?" Trilla put her canteen down slowly and fixed Ahsoka with a dubious look.  _

_ "What do you mean by that Tano?"  _

_ Ahsoka gesticulated vaguely with her hands.  _

_ "You know! My accent, as well as my master's and even your master's is much different than the one you speak with!."  _

_ Trilla raised an eyebrow at Ahsoka's notion, then tapped her canteen seemingly in thought.  _

_ "I must say, I truly had never given the idea a second thought, but you are indeed correct Tano." Ahsoka nodded and grinned in agreement.  _

_ Trilla continued. "Perhaps it has to do with the creche we were raised in as Younglings? What padawan my age has a similar accent to my own?" _

_ Ahsoka blurted out the answer embarrassingly quick. "Barriss Offee!" She backed down slightly as Trilla glanced with another pointed gaze.  _

_ "Yeah! Barriss has an accent not too different from yours!" Trilla tutted softly in agreement.  _

_ "That goes to prove my point. Offee and I were in the same creche. Master Kenobi and Master Unduli were often the Knights assigned to our care during our upbringing."  _

_ Ahsoka snapped her fingers. "Hah! That's it! Obi-Wan and Master Unduli influenced your accent growing up! That's why yours is so different!" _

_ Trilla gave a snort of amusement and a light grin at Ahsoka's words. Ahsoka chose to ignore how she was internally quite satisfied with herself that she'd made the more stoic padawan smile.  _

_ "Yes. I would suppose we have stumbled onto a truly important revelation for the Jedi Order, Padawan Tano. We should write a report on the matter the moment we get back to the Temple," Trilla deadpanned.  _

_ Ahsoka choked on her water at Trilla's joke. Her dry humor was a most welcome realization after hours of silence.  _

_ They pressed onward. The conversation flowed a bit more easily after that.  _

_ "So Barriss talks about me then?" Ahsoka asked when they were rounding the 23rd kilometer in their trek and were just entering the cave system they would be escorting the civilians through. The MagnaGuards would not be encountered for another click or two. _

_ "Ah. Yes. Offee speaks of you fondly. She was how I had heard of your skills in battle and in this war."  _

_ Ahsoka began to open her mouth in acknowledgement of Trilla's words when the Force suddenly screamed out of a warning of danger at the forefront of Ahsoka's senses.  _

_ "Trilla! Lookout!" Ahsoka barely had time to tackle the other padawan to the ground and cover the both of them with her body before the cave collapsed around them.  _

_ Ahsoka had the barest moment to register Trilla's worry in the Force and her cry of "Ahsoka!" when the Togruta girl lost consciousness. _

_ - _

"You've met an Inquisitor then?" Trilla's body was stiffened in fear. Ahsoka could feel it at the points where she was pressed into the other woman. 

"Yes. Unfortunately I have had my share of encounters with a few. I-I thought you were one of them Tano." 

The human was radiating fear in the Force. Clearly the encounters had been traumatizing. Ahsoka let go of Trilla to allow her to turn around. The former Jedi grab her shoto at her belt. 

Ahsoka ignited her white saber away from Trilla as best she could in their close proximity. She noted Trilla had closed her eyes, as though she had expected Ahsoka to ignite her saber into Trilla's chest. 

"My sabers' kyber crystals were from an Inquisitor I fought on Raada. I purified them in the Force. See?" Trilla opened her eyes slowly and gazed in what could only be interpreted as abject horror and shock at Ahsoka's saber. 

The reaction puzzled Ahsoka. She pushed the button on her shoto so that the white beam was pushed back into the hilt. Ahsoka heard Trilla breathe a shaky sigh of relief. 

"If you are not an Inquisitor, Tano, what do you want from me?" Ahsoka noted that the other woman's voice had the slightest tremble to it. She wondered in the back of her mind what exactly had happened to Trilla to make her so fearful of the Inquisitorious. 

_ Not that any encounter with them is exactly fun.  _ Ahsoka thought to herself. 

"I want to help you Trilla. I can get you off this planet and away from here. Somewhere safe." Trilla looked stunned at the notion before barking out a short laugh of disbelief. 

"Safe? Tano, nowhere is  _ safe _ for us. I've been on the run for six years now and everywhere I turn the Empire is there trying to kill former Jedi and anyone else who steps out of line." 

Ahsoka took note of the fact that the Purge had happened nearly 11 years ago, yet Trilla claimed to have been on the run for only six. A question for another time. 

"Do you want to stay here and get killed by an Inquisitor then?" Ahsoka asked sharply. Trilla looked to the ground in what seemed like anger. Ahsoka continued. 

"You know if I can find you, so can they. And I see you have no sabers to defend yourself with." Trilla looked at Ahsoka directly in the eye at her words. "You know we would be more safe if we stuck together and had each other's backs." The grey-green of the human's eyes swam with more fear for just a moment before resigning to the truth Ahsoka had put forward. 

Trilla turned and faced away from Ahsoka and slowly began walking. "Which way is your ship to this 'safe place' Tano?" Ahsoka placed her hand slowly in the center of the shorter woman's back to direct her to the port where her short range cargo ship was. 

"It's over this wa-" before Ahsoka could finish her sentence Trilla jerked away from her touch as though Ahsoka's hands were on fire. 

"Keep your hands  _ off me _ Tano." Trilla had whipped around to face Ahsoka as well as take several guarded steps back. 

Ahsoka blanched at the harshness of Trilla's words before putting her hands up in defeat. "Alright. No problem. Do you want to go to your home to gather any belongings?"

Trilla stared at Ahsoka plainly. "You're looking at absolutely all I own Tano. Let us make way to your ship.  _ Now."  _

They walked to Ahsoka's ship with no further issues. In silence. The Togruta made sure to keep enough distance that she didn't touch Trilla. 

"So this positively  _ stunning  _ hunk of metal is your ship?" Trilla quipped as Ahsoka paid the port master her docking fee.

Ahsoka just nodded and brought her communicator to her mouth. "Chief! Open the doors for my friend and I." 

Ahsoka's astromech droid, C1-33F, bwomped in response over their comms. 

The former Jedi gestured her hands in an  _ after you _ motion to Trilla. 

The other woman walked aboard the cargo ship slowly, with Ahsoka trailing just behind her. 

They made their way to the cockpit of the ship. Chief greeted them both with a salute before getting out of Ahsoka's way so that she could sit in the pilot chair. 

Ahsoka punched in the coordinates to their destination and watched out of the corner of her eye as Trilla seemed to caress the co-pilot chair before taking a seat. 

"So, Tano. Where are you taking me?" 

"Alderaan. To a friend of mine. And since this ship has no hyperdrive, the trip will take about a week." 

Trilla nodded.

"Outstanding." The human added dryly in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ahsokaamidala or on twitter @keelidhedgie


End file.
